Una vida maravillosa
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Ichigo ¿siempre estaremos juntos? ―preguntó Rukia….―Siempre Rukia, hasta el final de nuestras vidas…quizás más. ―Respondió Ichigo.


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC.

Como mañana (29 de agosto) se celebra el día del abuelo en México, decidí resubir esta historia.

* * *

**UNA VIDA MARAVILLOSA**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño de seis años de piel morena clara, cabello naranja y ojos avellana entró corriendo a la casa, tan emocionado que olvidó saludar a su niñera que le abrió la puerta.

―¡Abuelito Ichigo!¡Abuelita Rukia! ―gritó abriendo la puerta de la habitación del fondo.

Dentro estaban dos personas mayores, ya de más de ochenta años, sentados en sus sillones mecedores, uno al lado del otro y de costado a un gran ventanal que daba al jardín, por el cual se podía apreciar el cielo nublado.

―¿Qué pasa Ichi-kun? ¿Por qué tan emocionado? ―preguntó la abuelita cuando el nieto se paró frente a ellos. Ella ya tenía todo su cabello blanco y su rostro mostraba el paso del tiempo, pero conservaba unos bellos ojos violetas, aunque ya más opacos que cuando fue joven.

El abuelito también se le quedó viendo curioso, con esos ojos avellana que mostraban amor.

El niño buscó algo en la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro con la figura de Thor.

―¡Me saqué un diez! ―comentó con una enorme sonrisa mostrándoles una hoja de examen con un diez grande y de color rojo.

―Heredaste la inteligencia de tu abuelo. ―exclamó Ichigo orgulloso por la proeza de su bisnieto, que era idéntico a su abuelo cuando tenía su edad.

―¿Y también tu colección de Katanas? ―Preguntó el niño perspicaz.

Ichigo desde joven tuvo fascinación por esas armas, así que en esa etapa de la vida ya tenía una amplia colección, que atesoraba tanto que no la compartió ni siquiera con sus hijos. Pero adoraba a su bisnieto, además ya consideraba que había llegado el tiempo de heredarlas.

―Y también eso. ―accedió el abuelo haciendo feliz al niño que no dudó en mostrarlo. Ichigo rio ante la efusividad del pequeño, hasta que sufrió de un ataque de tos y tuvo que dejar de reír. ―Pero podrás hacer uso de ellas hasta los dieciséis años. ―agregó Ichigo cuando la tos cedió.

El pequeño Ichigo asintió contento, cuidaría muy bien el regalo de su abuelo. Él y su abuelita Rukia eran sus consentidos, porque siempre le contaban historias y lo escuchaban.

En esos instantes una pequeña niña de cuatro años, de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y ojos violetas, entró corriendo a la habitación con una muñeca de cabello lacio negro agarrado en dos coletas, de cuerpo de trapo y cara y brazos de vinilo suave.

―Rukia- chan dame eso. ―pidió la niñera entrando detrás de la niña.

La pequeña llegó hasta la protectora abuela y se abrazó a sus piernas. El pequeño Ichigo se acercó a su abuelo.

―Chappy es mía. ―rebatió la niña mientras escondía la muñeca entre las piernas de la abuela y su cuerpo.

―Doña Rukia me distraje y no vi cuando la niña tomó su muñeca de la alacena. ―se disculpó apenada la niñera, pues sabía del valor sentimental de aquella pieza.

―No te preocupes. ―dijo la abuela Rukia en tono comprensivo. ―regresa a lo que estabas haciendo que yo me ocupo de Rukia-chan.

La muchacha salió, un poco preocupada porque los niños fueran a cansar a los bisabuelos, ya que últimamente no estaban muy bien de salud. Sin embargo ella estaba consciente del gran amor que ellos sentían por esos niños y no dijo nada.

La pequeña, que era el vivo retrato de su bisabuela en épocas anteriores, se separó de Rukia.

―Kia-chan ¿te gusta Chappy? ―le preguntó su abuela con ternura.

La niña asintió mientras abrazaba la muñeca, después recordando que no era suya se la extendió a su abuelita, pero ella negó.

―Consérvala, te la regalo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Su frente se arrugó un poco más.―pero cuídala mucho porque es especial para mí, es un regalo de tu abuelito Ichigo. ―le contó.

La niña sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazar a la muñeca.

―Gracias. ―le dijo a su abuela y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

Ichigo reclamó el suyo también así que la pequeña de cabello negro también fue con el abuelo para abrazarlo.

Los niños se quedaron un rato más jugando y platicando con sus abuelos y cuando llegó la hora de comer le dieron un beso a cada uno y bajaron a la sala.

.

.

―Hemos tenido una vida feliz. ―comentó Ichigo acomodando sus gafas cafés después de que sus bisnietos salieran del cuarto. La pareja volteó a ver un cuadro que colgaba de una pared.

―Sí, tuvimos tres hijos maravillosos. ―platicó Rukia viendo el cuadro pintado al óleo a través de unas gafas doradas.

En él Rukia e Ichigo, jóvenes, estaban sentados en una banca de un parque. Detrás de ellos estaban tres adolescentes de pie. Una muchacha de ojos violetas y cabello naranja, sonriendo ampliamente, un chico de cabello negro y ojos miel con el ceño fruncido, y otro joven de cabello naranja y ojos violetas sonriendo y haciendo la señal de la paz con los dedos.

―Que nos dieron seis nietos igual de encantadores. ―sonrió Ichigo. Esta vez su vista se dirigió a otro cuadro también pintado al óleo.

En ese cuadro Ichigo y Rukia estaban parados, lucían facciones más adultas y las canas ya se empezaban a notar en sus cabellos, pero la sonrisa y la mirada alegre persistían. Alrededor de ellos estaban seis niños de entre ocho y dieciséis años, algunos de cabello negro, otros naranja y algunos rubios o castaños, todos sonreían.

―Y que a su vez nos dieron nuestros adorados bisnietos. ―agregó Rukia orgullosa, viendo otro cuadro colgado sobre la cabecera de su cama.

En él Rukia e Ichigo estaban sentados en sus sillones mecedores, con su piel arrugada y su cabello canoso. Ella cargaba al pequeño Ichigo y él a la pequeña Rukia.

Y aunque cada cuadro era diferente, en todos ellos se podía apreciar el gran amor que Rukia e Ichigo tenían por su familia y viceversa.

Un trueno se escuchó afuera, dejando ver que pronto comenzaría a llover. La pareja volvió a mirar por la ventana.

―¿Recuerdas la forma en la que nos conocimos? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Como olvidarlo. ―respondió Ichigo con nostalgia.

.

.

_Fue un día lluvioso de junio cuando un niño de siete años de cabello naranja con un uniforme blanco de artes marciales se encontraba sentado y llorando a las orillas de un río._

_Minutos antes había perdido una batalla de Taekwondo y no cualquiera, la final. El segundo lugar ante un niño de doce años era muy honroso, pero él quería ser campeón._

_Su mamá siempre lograba calmarlo, pero en esa ocasión estaba tan molesto que salió corriendo del local antes de que su mamá pudiera consolarlo._

_El niño tallaba sus ojos sin importarle que se estuviera mojando por la fría lluvia. Pero minutos después sintió que esta se detenía._

―_¿Por qué lloras? ―una voz de niña le preguntó. Él retiró las manos de su cara y la alzó para ver quien le hablaba._

_Cuando abrió los ojos vio una niña de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas de lado, de grandes ojos violetas. Ella tenía agarrada una sombrilla verde, cubriendo a ambos, y en su otra mano un pequeño conejo blanco. Usaba un vestido azul y zapatos blancos._

_El niño se quedó en silencio y estático. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y él se sonrojó._

_Ichigo abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de poder hacerlo._

―_Chappy no te vayas. ―gritó desesperada cuando el conejo aprovechó su descuido para huir de sus brazos._

_La niña soltó el paraguas y corrió tras el conejo que se metió en unos matorrales._

_Ichigo parpadeó confuso y enseguida se puso de pie y corrió tras la niña. Cuando la alcanzó, ella estaba intentando quitarle el conejo a un niño más grande que lo tenía colgando del lomo._

―_Dame a Chappy. ―exigió la niña mientras saltaba, pero el chico era más alto y tenía el brazo levantado._

―_¿Te refieres a esta cosa fea? ―preguntó el chico de cabello negro mirando al conejo que alzaba._

―_Dámelo. ―gritó Rukia parándose con las manos en jarra._

―_¡Quítamelo! ―la retó con burla. _

_El niño abusivo no supo cómo pasó, pero enseguida sintió una patada en el abdomen que le sacó el aire, obligándolo a caer de rodillas y soltar al conejo. Después salió corriendo al ver que Ichigo lo miraba enojado y listo para golpearlo nuevamente._

_Ichigo recogió al conejo y se dio la vuelta para entregárselo a la niña._

―_Toma. ―le dijo entregándoselo con un sonrojo._

―_Gracias. ―contestó la niña sonriendo. Luego se acercó a él y alzándose de puntitas le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_Después salió corriendo._

_Ese día Ichigo no consiguió el campeonato, pero obtuvo algo mejor._

.

.

―Tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos después en la escuela y de pertenecer al equipo de Taekwondo. ―comentó Ichigo viendo por la ventana como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles. Al no obtener respuesta volteó hacia Rukia. ―Ay viejita, ya no aguantas nada. ―comentó divertido al ver que su esposa se había quedado dormida.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y también se hundió en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando la pareja abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver sentados frente a ellos, en unas sillas, a tres de sus nietos. Afuera el cielo seguía nublado y los truenos y relámpagos continuaban anunciado la lluvia.

Mei, una joven de veinticinco años de cabello largo castaño y ojos azules, Yuki una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel, que a sus veintiséis años estaba embarazada de ocho meses y Natsu, el menor de los nietos con veintidós años, de cabello naranja y ojos negros.

―Abuelos, por fin despiertan. ―exclamó Natsu.

―¿Y por qué tanta prisa? ―preguntó Ichigo acomodándose en el asiento. Ese nieto suyo era el más inquieto y escandaloso, y por eso lo quería tanto.

―¡Es que me caso! ―gritó emocionada Mei, enseñándole la mano en la que tenía un anillo de oro con una preciosa piedra.

Rukia le sonrió y agarró su mano para ver el anillo.

―Pues más le vale a Aldo hacerte feliz.―sentenció el abuelo.

―Aldair. ―dijo Mei.

―¿Qué? ¿Ya cambiaste de novio? ―preguntó Ichigo intrigado. ― Estos jóvenes de ahora cambian de pareja como de calcetines.

―No abuelo, que no se llama Aldo, si no Aldair. ―explicó la chica. Ichigo arrugó el entrecejo, pues el chico tenía cara de Aldo.

Yuki suspiró resignada. Su abuelo siempre le cambiaba el nombre a sus parejas.

―Esto me recuerda el día en que su abuelo me pidió matrimonio. ―intervino Rukia recargándose en el respaldo del mecedor y acomodándose sus gafas. ―¿Ya les he contado esa historia? ―les preguntó a sus nietos. Las chicas negaron pero el chico asintió.

―Sí abue, como…¡Ay! ―se quejó Natsu después de haber sido golpeado por su prima en la pierna. ―Digo no abue, cuéntanosla.

Los nietos escuchaban atentamente a su abuela, a pesar de que esa historia casi se la sabían de memoria. Pero disfrutaban de su compañía, pues siempre cuidaron de ellos y los consintieron. Y siempre que necesitaban un consejo la sabiduría de sus abuelos estaba a su disposición.

.

.

_Rukia e Ichigo ya llevaban casi cuatro años de ser novios, cada uno ya ejercía su profesión, él medicina, ella docencia._

_Pero seguían compartiendo el gusto por las artes marciales. En ese momento ellos practicaban en el dojo, pues estaba cerca una competencia._

―_Ya llevamos varios años juntos. ―comentó Ichigo mientras le lanzaba una patada al abdomen, que Rukia pudo esquivar._

―_Así es. ―respondió ella dándole una patada en la pierna, pero no fue suficiente para desestabilizarlo._

_Ichigo contraatacó con otra patada, pero fue bloqueada por la pierna de Rukia._

―_Oye ¿y por qué no nos casamos? ―preguntó Ichigo mientras recibía una patada en la cadera. Rukia se quedó inmóvil viéndolo fijamente. Ichigo le lanzó una patada al abdomen creyendo que ella la esquivaría o bloquearía, pero Rukia seguía en shock así que la recibió de lleno._

_Ella cayó en la lona boca arriba._

―_¡Rukia! ―gritó Ichigo y corrió hasta ella. Se arrodilló a su lado. ―Lo siento yo…_

―_Ichigo. ―lo interrumpió, lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, después con un movimiento rápido giró haciendo que él quedara en la lona y ella sobre él._

―_Acepto casarme contigo. ―le sonrió._

_Él también sonrió y fue su turno de jalarla del traje para besarla._

.

.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Rukia e Ichigo estaban solos en su habitación pues sus nietos ya se habían ido.

Ellos vivían en casa de su hija Natsuki, la de en medio y abuela del pequeño Ichigo, pero todos los días recibían la visita de su familia, algunos días los nietos, otros los hijos, por eso casi nunca estaban solos.

Pero cuando se hallaban solos, como en ese momento, también lo disfrutaban, pues su amor era tan grande que llenaba esos instantes de vacío sin su familia.

―Ya comienza a sentirse el frío. ―comentó Rukia tallándose los brazos.

Ichigo se levantó del sillón, se detuvo de las abrazaderas para estabilizarse, pues a su edad ya a veces se le iban las fuerzas. Después caminó hasta el closet del que sacó una cobija de franela.

Regresó con Rukia y le puso la cobija encima.

―Oye yo no te pedí ayuda. ―rebatió Rukia. ―pude hacerlo sola.

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―dijo él sonriendo y luego la besó en la frente.

Ichigo caminó hasta la ventana para mirar el exterior. Algunas gotas de lluvia ya empezaban a caer y se deslizaban a través del cristal. Rukia lo siguió con la vista, sonrió al recordar que él siempre fue tierno y cariñoso con ella, aunque para los demás siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

_Rukia e Ichigo corrían por la banqueta tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia con sus mochilas, afortunadamente la casa de Ichigo estaba cerca, pero cuando llegaron ya estaban completamente empapados._

_Al entrar notaron que no había nadie en la casa, el padre de Ichigo había dejado una nota para avisarle que no llegarían hasta el siguiente día._

_Ichigo bajó del segundo piso con unas toallas en mano, una la colocó sobre su hombro y la otra se la puso a Rukia en la cabeza y comenzó a secarle el cabello._

―_Si no nos secamos nos vamos a enfermar. ―comentó Ichigo mientras la secaba._

―_Yo puedo hacerlo sola. ―se quejó Rukia mientras lo apartaba un poco, aún con la cabeza agachada, pues no quería que viera su sonrojo._

―_Pero quiero hacerlo. ―declaró Ichigo. ―porque con esos detalles te demuestro que te quiero._

_A Ichigo no se le daban bien las palabras, por eso prefería las acciones._

_Rukia alzó la cara y se vieron a los ojos. No necesitaban de palabras, con una mirada o con una sonrisa podían expresar sus sentimientos._

_Ichigo se inclinó para besarla, pero ya los besos no le eran suficientes. Con una mano la jaló hacia él para apretarla más a su cuerpo, después se separó de ella y la cargó en brazos._

―_Espera Ichigo, yo no…_

―_Shhh. ―la calló Ichigo. ―No tengas miedo, no dudes de mis sentimientos. ―le pidió mientras la llevaba a la habitación. ―Tú no eres alguien con la que quiera pasar un rato._

_Rukia al mirarlo perdió el miedo que sentía. Ella lo amaba y deseaba estar en sus brazos, y estaba segura que Ichigo era el hombre con el que viviría el resto de sus días._

_Ichigo depositó a Rukia en el suelo, junto a su cama._

_Primero la besó dulcemente, después el beso se tornó apasionado, demandante. Su lengua comenzó a explorar la boca de ella mientras una de sus manos recorría suavemente su pierna y la otra se apoyaba de su espalda. Rukia también empezó a acariciar la espalda del chico._

_Cuando se separaron, Ichigo le besó el cuello, necesitando saborear toda su piel, marcarla como suya. Después lentamente le bajó el cierre y el vestido se deslizó por su piel, luego le desabrochó el sujetador con un poco de torpeza._

_Rukia sintió vergüenza, así que Ichigo se quitó su playera y pantalón para igualar las cosas, aunque él también estaba avergonzado. Esa sería la primera vez de ambos._

_Los dos se deleitaron con la vista. La piel morena de Ichigo brillaba por la tenue luz de las lámparas, sobre su torso escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua, todos sus músculos estaban marcados, parecía esculpido por los dioses._

_Rukia se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que lo deseaba._

_Él se deleitó con la blancura de su piel y la visión de sus pezones endurecidos. Su corazón latió acelerado al contemplarla, ella lucía más hermosa que nunca._

_De nuevo la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, ahí se deshicieron de las últimas prendas y se entregaron el uno al otro, abriéndose al cúmulo de sensaciones que los inundaron._

_Y mientras esa habitación se llenaba de calidez y del fuego de la pasión, afuera llovía._

_Culminado el acto de amor, Ichigo se tumbó al lado de Rukia y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla, luego tomó la cobija y cubrió sus cuerpos._

―_Ichigo ¿siempre estaremos juntos?__ ―preguntó ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura._

―_Siempre Rukia, hasta el final de nuestras vidas…quizás más.__ ―le respondió y le besó la frente._

_Luego se quedaron dormidos, soñando con la maravillosa vida que tendrían juntos._

.

.

La puerta se abrió sacando a Rukia de sus recuerdos, por ella entró una mujer adulta, alta, de ojos violetas y cabello naranja ya con algunas canas. Llevaba de una mano a la pequeña Rukia, quien cargaba su muñeca, y de la otra al pequeño Ichigo.

―Rukia-chan quiso quedarse esta noche. ―comentó Natsuki, la hija de Ichigo y Rukia, soltando a los niños quienes corrieron con los abuelos.

Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama.

―¡Buenas noches abuelito!¡Buenas noches abuelita! ― dijeron los niños a la par que besaban a sus abuelos.

―Adiós pequeños. ― contestaron los dos mientras le acariciaban el cabello y los veían con ternura.

Los dos estaban tan orgullosos de la familia que formaron, su vida no siempre fue color de rosa, pasaron por varios problemas, pero afortunadamente siempre los lograron vencer.

―¿Ya quieren cenar? ―les preguntó su hija.

―No, estoy cansada. ―comentó Rukia.

―Yo también quiero dormir. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Bien, pero al rato vendré a darles su medicamento. ―mencionó la mujer. Ellos asintieron y su hija y sus bisnietos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

―Ya es hora enana. ―comentó Ichigo, recordando el apodo que no utilizaba desde que entraron a la edad dorada.

―Sí. ―respondió ella.

Los dos se metieron en la cama. Rukia se abrazó de su esposo después de darle un pequeño beso, él los tapó a los dos y recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

Y entonces se sumieron en el sueño eterno, mientras afuera llovía.

.

.

―_Ichigo ¿siempre estaremos juntos?_

―_Siempre Rukia, hasta el final de nuestras vidas…quizás más._

_._

_._

* * *

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
